House of Cards
by Anonymous Stranger AKA. KIA
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru's precious position as Lord of the West is on the line because he doesn't have a mate. What happens when Inuyasha goes into his first heat. And what happens when they get mixed up with the wrong demon. Warning Yaoi.
1. Predicament 1: Inheritance Troubling You

**So guys... He he he ;;;;;;;; I'm back. I'm so sorry for being gone so long. But here is an update of the chapter. I came back to this story and decided to edit it, it was pretty bad. If I have spelling mistakes and stuff please inform me so I can go back and edit. I will be more active and you will definitely have a story now that I'm back. I will be editing the chapters and adding new ones. A new one will come after I come back from winter break. I love you guys and hope you like the changes. **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat in his throne at the Western Castle growing annoyed by every word his grandmother was saying.<p>

"Sesshomaru, are you even listening to me," his grandmother exclaimed narrowing her hazel eyes at him. He really didn't care for what she was saying so he didn't pay attention.

"This is a serious matter Sesshomaru. You need to understand the situation your in."

"What situation is this Sesshomaru in that is so serious that you need to interrupt my important meeting." Sesshomaru stated rolling his golden, hazel eyes.

"Your rutting with some demoness isn't considered a meeting." She looked at the red-haired demon laying on the bed next her to grandson. She had the sheet wrapped around her slim body and gave the woman an astonished look. The woman ignored her look and went back to looking at her grandson. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru. He put his looks and pleasures before everything and everyone.

Sesshomaru disregarded what she said by looking at the mirror behind. He saw his cold, hazel eyes looking back at him. He looked at his exquisite birthmarks that mark him as a Daiyoukai; the crescent moon birthmark in the middle of his forehead and the two slashes purple slashes on both of his cheeks. His pale white chest was bare and flawless while his long white hair hung neatly over one shoulder revealing some white skin of his neck.

"Sesshomaru!," his grandmother yelled. "That's it either you find a suitable mate or you're out. You will no longer be the Lord of The West. Do you hear me? Pick a good mate too. Not one the whores you sleep with." She screeched, her anger to its boiling point.

Sesshomaru looked at his grandmother as if she was stupid.

"Like I would do that." He scoffed. "I know someone who would make the perfect mate and believe me this one is not a whore" He said as he got up and walked out the room, leaving his grandmother and the whore alone in the room together. His grandmother glared at the young woman and threw a yukata at her.

"Put that on and get out of here this instance."

The woman quickly put the yukata on and glanced back at the grandmother as she walked out.

"Don't worry. I'll be back" She said and quickly left the room, her red hair flowing gently behind her.


	2. Predicament 2: Who Turned on the Heat

**I edited this chapter because someone said my story sounded to much like some else's story. It was not my intention to sound like someone else. This chapter is longer than before and it reveals some interesting details. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any other characters. But i do own Hasegawa. He is mine. No steal. **

Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the Bone-Eaters well waiting for Kagome. He couldn't believe long it was taking the wench to hurry up and come. All she had to take that stupid 'test' or whatever she called it.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Whoa. Kagome you don't have to yell you stupid wench!"

"I heard that. SIT!" Inuyasha felt the pull in his navel and felt the ground a second later. He couldn't believe this girl still using that stupid command on him still. Still treating like a rabid dog. How dare her, she was the weak human and he was the powerful half-demon. He should be in charge.

"Inuyasha, are you okay." Kagome asked softly. How dare she act so innocent when he had the mouthful of dirt? "My fine so shut up. I'm not some weak human like you."

"I was just trying to help you out. You don't have to act like such a jerk." Kagome stomped away.

Inuyasha walked back to the village slowly. He didn't feel like going to the village so he could hear Kagome nag him about everything. That's all she did now-a-days. Since Naraku was dead they didn't need to worry about an impending doom. All he wanted to do now was settle down and get a mate. He wanted to ask Kagome but with every passing day he wonders if that would be the right choice. He didn't think he could be able to take being her lapdog any longer.

Inuyasha slowed down next to the river. He bent over and looked in the glistening blue water. He looked at his face. His chiseled chin, Hazel eyes, and his long silver hair. He cupped the water and brought it to his mouth. He sipped silently, contemplating what he was going to do about Kagome. He looked at the water expecting to see himself instead he saw Sesshomaru, his half-brother. "Aghh!" Inuyasha jumped back and looked around. He didn't see Sesshomaru. He sniffed the air, he didn't smell him either. He quickly walked back to the village. 'What the hell did I just see?'

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked through the forest with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" Rin asked quietly. "Silly girl, you don't not question our great Lord Sesshomaru."<p>

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, sire." Jaken squealed.

"Shut up."

"Yes, my lord." Jaken crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Rin, we are going to see someone we haven't seen in a long time." Sesshomaru smirked.

'We haven't seen this person because I never thought I'd have to see the annoying brat ever again.' Sesshomaru couldn't believe that old wench telling him what to do. Damn it all. Why did she have to be his 'grandmother'? She wasn't even really his grandmother. She was that stupid half-breed's grandmother. Why did he have to listen to her?

'Oh right, father put her in charge dammit.' He couldn't wait anymore. He needed this done and immediately so he could keep his lovely position.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome ignoring everyone. Suddenly he felt very hot. It started in his navel and spread throughout his entire body. 'What the hell was going on' He got up suddenly. "Inuyasha, you spilt your ramen on me!" Kagome screeched. She grabbed his hand to get u. When she touched his hand it felt like she set him on fire. "Argh!" Inuyasha screamed. He had to get out of here. He ran into the forest. 'Why the hell do I feel so hot?' He reached a spring that was hidden by tons of rocks. 'Maybe I'll just cool myself off in this spring.'<p>

He quickly took off all of clothes and jumped into the spring. The water felt great on his hot skin. He sunk his head in the cool water and dropped his guard.

"My, my. What have we here?" Someone said. Inuyasha's eyes popped open. He lifted his head and turned around. There standing next the spring was a very handsome demon. He had long purple hair that was tie into a pigtail. He had blue eyes the color of the spring water. He had a yellow star on his right cheek and on the other had a brown scar. He was wearing beautiful fancy robes and he had two swords on both sides of his hips.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked strongly. He was not in the mood to fight anyone. His body was starting to get hotter and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"My name, cute little demon is Hasegawa. I am the Lord of the East. What's your name half-demon?"

"My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha did not know why he wanted to tell this man his name but he did and he didn't like it. "Are you, perhaps, Inutaisho's son young one?"

"Yes, if you don't mind me asking but what the hell do you want?"

"Well, my little one, I smelled your beautiful scent from my castle and I just had to see who it was. And now I found you and I am going to make you mine."

"Make me yours. What the hell do I look like fucker? Do I look like some item toy buy. Sorry not doing to happen. "

Suddenly the demon was on Inuyasha before he could blink his eyes. The demon pushed Inuyasha and his back hit the rocks hard. Inuyasha yelped loudly. "Ah! That hurt you – Get your hands offa me!" Inuyasha's currently weak legs kicked out desperately as a clawed hand pressed hard down on his chest, holding him in place. "You bastard!" He screamed out, a desperation he loathed with a passion in his own voice. "Don't touch me!" Blood rushed to his cheeks in furious embarrassment, and Inuyasha felt his lower half exposed to the cool air. The heat in his body was reaching an new high. It felt like his insides were melting.

Hasegawa touched Inuyasha's member gently.

Inuyasha winced at the touch.

"Open your eyes, Inuyasha." The dangerous voice ordered, and Inuyasha complied, only to avoid being killed or seriously injured.

Inuyasha slammed his eyes shut again. "No! Stop it! Don't look at me!"

A menacing smiled played across those lips once more. "It's not my fault you left yourself exposed. Ready for me."  
>Inuyasha spat. "Get your hands away from me!"<br>"I am sorry Inuyasha. But I can't do that because as you see.' Hasegawa looked Inuyasha's body up and down. "Some instincts can't be stopped. If you know what I mean?" Hasegawa ran his hand up and down Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha cursed as his body trembled under the cool hands.

"What the hell are you talking about freak?" Inuyasha clawed at the man.

"Nope that won't do." Hasegawa grabbed both of Inuyasha's wrists in a bone crushing grip. "Argh." Inuyasha moaned at the pain in his wrist. 'This guy is not going to get away with this.' Hasegawa was so busy kissing Inuyasha's neck that he wasn't paying attention to his legs. Inuyasha kneed Hasegawa in the stomach causing him to let go of Inuyasha's hands. A growl rang out but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention as grabbed his clothes and Tessaiga and ran towards the forest.

Just as he was about to jump on one of the trees he was tackled into the dirt. "Inuyasha." Hasegawa moaned. Inuyasha turn over so he could choke the son of a bitch. When suddenly a voice ran out.

"Inuyasha, what the hell is going?" Inuyasha turned and saw Sesshomaru staring at him and indescribable look on his face.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru could not believe his eyes. He caught his little brother fornicating in the grass with the Lord of the East. Inuyasha was his claim. "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called him softly. From the look on his face this was not a mutual fornication.<p>

A fiery anger took hold of Sesshomaru then. He swiftly grabbed Hasegawa's shoulder and pulled him of his brother. "Inuyasha, hurry up and get dressed. I'll take care of this thing."

"Aww… Sesshomaru's here to protect his little brother." Hasegawa spit out the last part. "Well, Sesshomaru I was just about to mate with you cute little brother. And I don't appreciate you interrupting me."

"I'm very sorry,' Sesshomaru didn't even sound sincere. "You can't have this one. I refuse to hand Inuyasha over to such a slimy person."

'Why the hell am I defending this half-breed?' Sesshomaru didn't understand what the hell was wrong with him but he couldn't just hand Inuyasha over to this man.

"Does Sesshomaru want little Inuyasha all too himself?" Hasegawa was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves.

Suddenly Hasegawa pulled out a strange intricate, purple fan from behind him. He opened it. "You're going to regret crossing me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha snort from behind him.

Hasegawa then said. "Karada o kirikaemasu. Karera wa otagai ni zeijakuna kibun ni sa seru." A light then erupted out of the fan. Hitting both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Pain shot through Seshomaru's body. The last thing he saw was Hasegawa leaning over him laughing as blackness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'll try to update later today. Review I shall give you Sesshomaru cupcakes. <strong>


	3. Predicament 3: Seeing Me Through You

**If anyone was wondering from Chapter 2 the phrase that Hasegawa says means "Switch their bodies. Make them feel vulnerable to others." Yea, I know kinda lame.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru lay on a hard ground. He tried to listen for anything suspicious. He wasn't taking any chances. The only thing wrong with that was he couldn't hear well. He could hear across the room but other than that he couldn't here. 'What the hell is going on' he thought to himself. He clenched his hands: they worked. He went to move his feet when he noticed that his shoes we no longer on his feet. 'What kind of person kidnapped me? Do they have some fucked up foot fetish?' *<p>

Suddenly a moan sounded next to him. His eyes snapped open and he slowly turned his head at the sound. His eyes widened. "What the hell!" He screeched. He jumped up and walked up to the person who looked exactly like him. The person was breathing deeply, breathing with his body. Even wearing his clothes. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He lifted his hand to rub his face when he was red. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a red kariginu** and hakama. 'Where have I seen this outfit before?' Then it clicked; Inuyasha. This was Inuyasha's fire rat robes. Sesshomaru was confused. Why was he wearing Inuyasha's clothes and where the hell is Inuyasha?

Another moan came from the 'Sesshomaru-impersonator.' Sesshomaru crouched down ready to attack whoever had his body.

* * *

><p><em>Rough hands caress Inuyasha's naked body gently. Inuyasha moaned. 'Do you want me Inuyasha' the person said slyly. The person then tweaked Inuyasha's nipples gently. Inuyasha moaned again. "Pl-Please. More." Inuyasha couldn't believe the feeling that was going through his body. He never felt so aroused. "What do you want me to do, Inuyasha?" The voice sounded so familiar. Inuyasha knew it from somewhere. "Aghh… Sesshomaru."<em>

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "What the fuck was that." He whispered. He rubbed his blurry eyes. His head pounded. He sat up and looked at his lap. "Hmm... These are some nice clothes."

"Yea and they're mine." A voice rang out. Inuyasha looked up to find that he was looking at himself. "Man, I have some weird freaky dreams." He said. He got up and looked at himself. Well, he thought it was him. The only differences that were noticeable were the fact that he never stood that way before and the look on his face. He his eyes looked cold and he was wearing a sneer.

"Who, might I ask are you? And why are you in my body."

"What are you talking about? You are me and I am you?" Inuyasha said.

"That was by far the dumbest thing I ever heard. How can I be you and you be me if we look completely different?"

"This is so weird. Who are you cuz' you are definitely not me?"

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. If you may know. And you have my body and I definitely want it back."

"Now I know I'm dreaming cuz' you just said you are Sesshomaru and yet you are not."

"How the hell can you tell me who I am or am not. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I don't think I am anyone. I know who I am. I am Inuyasha. And I do what I want."***

"God you are soo stu… What you're Inuyasha." The other Inuyasha froze wide-eyed. Inuyasha was confused what was so shocking about him being Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha thought about it. _'I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. How can you tell me who I am or am not?' _

Inuyasha suddenly froze. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha squeaked. The other Inuyasha or Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha with an indescribable look on his face. Inuyasha couldn't stand this. He was so confused and wanted to know what the hell was going and then he smelled something. He walked passes Sesshomaru and out the straw door covering. He was in Kaede's village. He saw Kagome talking to Miroku. He walked up to them swiftly. "Kagome." He called. Kagome looked up with angry expression.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru." She spat. Inuyasha stopped in front of her.

"I am not Sesshomaru. I don't even look like the douche bag. Why would you call me that?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it was she so mad that she put him in the same league as his asshole brother. Kagome gave him a weird look. Miroku finally decided to speak up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you not feeling well." Miroku said calmly. "I am NOT Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. He ran towards the lake mumbling. "I am not Sesshomaru. What the hell is wrong with these people?" He stopped next to the bank of the river. He bent down cupping the water in his hands. He gently rubbed it against his face. He then laid his hand in his lap and looked down at the water but didn't see what he wanted. All he saw was Sesshomaru's face. 'Not again' He thought. He splashed the water hoping to get rid of the image that was Sesshomaru. He looked down at the water when the waves stopped. Again he saw Sesshomaru. He kept hitting the water hoping to get rid of the image in the water. Soon he was getting desperate. He was getting water all over his clothes.

"No matter how many times you hit the water you're never going to get rid of my face." Sesshomaru called from behind him.

Inuyasha got up and turned toward Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you do to me?" He said strongly.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha out of the hut. He saw him walking to dirty human. He watched as he called out to here and she gave him an evil look. Sesshomaru found himself amused by Inuyasha's stupidity. 'Of course she was going to think you are me. You insolent little puppy.' Sesshomaru almost laughed but stopped himself. Since when did he laugh? He looked up when Inuyasha screamed and ran off. He was about to follow him when the human and the monk walked up to him. "Inuyasha, there you are." The human said grabbing his arm. Sesshomaru was about to snatch his hand away when he realized she thought he was Inuyasha. So he played along. "Yes, here I am."<p>

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with your older brother?" the monk, called Miroku asked.

"Yes, he was acting so weird. He kept saying that he wasn't Sesshomaru and he called himself a douche bag. He was acting crazy." God, do you have to be such an idiot Inuyasha. Well, if he wanted to call him names he could too. "I don't know what's wrong my insolent, stupid brother."

The human and Miroku looked at him weird. "Why are you suddenly bad-mouthing your brother? I thought that you wanted to get along with him now?" Miroku said suspiciously. 'Wait, Inuyasha wanted to get along with me. What kind of world have I stepped in?'

"I am going to go find Inu… I mean Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru walked as fast as he could following his own scent. He found Inuyasha at the bank of the river splashing around like a child. He then realized that Inuyasha was trying to get rid of his face in the water. "No matter how many times you hit the water you're never going to get rid of my face." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha got up and looked at him with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Inuyasha said.

"Actually little brother, I have done anything wrong. You think I actually would want to be in your body." Sesshomaru looked at himself. It was actually kind of interesting to see himself staring back at him when he talked. "I suddenly woke up in your body. The only thing I can remember was fighting with Hasegawa." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. 'Was this Hasegawa's doing.' Sesshomaru tried to remember what happened. He remembered Hasegawa saying that Sesshomaru would regret doing something and then he pulled out that weird fan. He remembered Hasegawa said something about making them feel vulnerable but he couldn't remember everything. Suddenly Sesshomaru remembered that he left Rin and Jaken waiting. Those two were probably going to get into trouble. He had to find them.

"Come on Inuyasha. We find to find Rin and Jaken."

"Why do I need to come with you for you to find them?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"One, because I am in your body and they're not going to recognize me. And second, because I know you want to kill Hasegawa as much as I do and I doubt you want him to hurt an innocent human."

Sesshomaru didn't wait for Inuyasha to speak when he walked away.

* * *

><p>* Sesshomaru is so used to wearing shoes that he thought someone was messing with his feet.<p>

** That is what they call it.

*** I say this all the time and I thought it be fitting to hear Inuyasha say it.


End file.
